Lucrecia Callahan
thumb|200px Lucrecia Callahan is a young gothic girl of Hispanic/Irish descent who was caught in the middle of the Raccoon City Incident on September 24th, 1998 at the age of 15. She stars as the main character in the conceptual fan game, Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire and is a background character in Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism. The Raccoon City Incident thumb|left On her way home from school, Lucrecia was walking to the subway station that she normally got onto after school, discussing with her friends a surprise welcoming home party for Felicity White, her friend and crush Michael's older sister who was returning to Raccoon City to visit her family. The group went their separate ways so she could go home for a bit while the others went straight to the White family home. Down in the metro station, she bumped into a security guard, who gave her a strange look due to her revealing clothing. Feeling uncomfortable, she kept her eye on him as she stood on the waiting platform. Minutes went by and she noticed that her car was late; not only this, but no cars had shown up since her arrival. Annoyed due to wanting to make her way to the White home in time for the party, she kept a watchful eye out for her ride, which would prove crucial to her future. thumb|left|200px She eventually heard a subway train coming down the rails, and she sighed in relief; unfortunately, little did she know that the train had been hit by zombies, and the conductor was just about to be ripped to shreds by the undead. This combined with the driver's fear and set the subway train at top speed, and by the time it was working its way to the platform upon which Lucrecia stood, it had become dangerously unstable. She heard the sparking and sounds she got an odd feeling from as it whirred down the track, but didn't move until she heard the security guard who had looked at her earlier mutter, "Something's wrong."; hearing this, she began to step away from the platform. As the train reached the platform it derailed and entered the crowded location, careening through, much to everyone's horror. She and the guard ran for the opposite wall, and Lucrecia slammed into it hard. Turning around, she saw as the guard was hit by debris, knocking him unconscious. She lost consciousness soon afterwards, as well. When she awoke a few minutes later, she saw that the undead had begun to pour out of the wrecked subway and had been biting and consuming the various survivors and deceased alike and were making their way towards her, though they had not noticed that she was still alive. Having dropped her knife at the entrance of the subway due to installed medal detectors, she was unarmed, but noticed that the now-dead guard had a pistol on him. She tried to get the pistol without the undead's noticing, though as they closed distance with her she began to freak out and eventually leaned over and grabbed it. Scared, her initial shots missed or simply grazed the target, but as the zombie reached for her to take a bite she successfully shot it in the head. thumb|left|Doing her duty as a survivor. Panicked, she fled the metro station and returned to the streets, only to discover that the violence she witnessed below had apparently begun to spread throughout the rest of the city. She collected her wits over the next few minutes, and decided to seek out her friends both to make sure they were alright as well as group with them for safety. Unfortunately, her parents were further away and so she would need to wait to meet up with them. thumb|[[user:Somarinoa|Somarinoa draws Lucrecia just a little bit too often.]] Eventually she made it to the Michael's home and noticed that the door was open. Exploring the apartment, she found nobody and nothing seemed particularly out of place; however upon attempting to leave again her friends showed their faces—now horribly malformed and more than a little undead. She was forced to put them all down, but had difficulty pulling the trigger when the remains of Michael came at her. In the end she killed him, too. Left in a shocked state, she moved in a trance-like state towards the door, only to have it open wide in front of her. Frightened out of her tranced state, she pulled her gun up and nearly pulled the trigger to a shrieking Felicity. Realizing she was still alive, Lucrecia collapsed into a heap of misery in Felicity's arms. The two stayed here for a while, taking each other's comforts. Though they decided that they needed each other's assistance, they were desperate to find a way out of town and therefore, despite their desire to stick together, decided that it would be more prudent to escaping quicker by splitting up, though they were not incapable of understanding the inherent danger in doing this. Lucrecia eventually ended up in the local penitentiary, where she ran across death row inmate Jared Wrightsworth Pennington III, who was incarcerated for multiple rape and serial murder charges. While she vaguely knew about his crimes, she chose to let him free anyhow, believing that no one deserved to not be given a fighting chance against the monstrosities that now roamed the city limits. Though he appeared about ready to attack her, much to her intimidation, he instead expressed that he was very grateful to her action and immediately afterwards he swore an oath of debt to her and soon left her side to attempt to escape the city on his own. By nightfall, neither Lucrecia nor Felicity nor Jared had escaped, though she had encountered both of them multiple times, alongside two other, more psychotic inmates—known as Billy Steve and The Scavenger—alongside several others (including a few near-misses with other individuals such as Officer Kennedy. thumb Eventually, Lucrecia would come across Jared Wrightsworth again, though the meeting would turn out ill-fated when he chose to sacrifice his own life to save hers. Seeing this she tried to help him but he informed her that he knew the wound was a mortal one. Knowing his fate was now sealed, he reached into a pocket he had fashioned himself on his jail uniform and handed her a key to his family's estate. He then took his dying breath and passed away. Seeing this as a great opportunity to possibly escape or hole up, she contacted Felicity and the two moved on to the Pennington Mansion. Here, not only located a few survivors (Jared's little sister, a maid and the family's pilot), the two also located keys to both an aircraft for the family's airfield as well as ones for a helicopter, also on the field. Not long after this, the survivors succeeded in escaping the town just in time to avoid the city's destruction. 2012 By 2012, Lucrecia was 29 years old and worked as an amateur paranormal investigator in Alaska alongside Thor Steinbach and Felicity and a couple others. The two were left confused as to Thor's sudden and mysterious disappearance. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians